Unfaithful
by goolhara
Summary: Dan aku tahu, bahwa dia tahu jika aku tak lagi setia padanya. Seakan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan saat dia tahu bahwa aku bahagia dengan pria lain. Kim Jongin. Oh Sehun. Park Chanyeol KaiHun pair. BL. 1S


**Title : Unfaithful**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : One shoot**

 **A/N : Another remake of my my own fic based on Rihanna's Unfaithful**

* * *

 ** _Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_**

* * *

 **\- Author Point of View -**

" _Halo_ …"

" Huna, dimana kau? Kenapa belum pulang?"

" Oh, A-aku sepertinya malam ini tidak pulang. Aku— Ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan, jadi malam ini aku menginap di rumah Luhan _hyung_. Maaf."

"..."

" Jonginnie maaf. Kau tidak marah kan?"

" Tidak. Aku tidak marah. Kau kerjakan saja tugasmu."

" Benarkah? Kau tidak apa-apa sendiri dirumah?"

" Aku tak apa. Kerjakan saja tugasmu sampai selesai. Apa besok mau kujemput di tempat Luhan _hyung_?"

" T-tidak! Tidak usah! Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

" Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan tidur terlalu malam ya. Aku mencintaimu."

" Aku juga."

* * *

 ** _He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_**

* * *

 **\- Sehun Point of View –**

" Sehun, ada telfon." Seru Chanyeol dari ruang TV. Aku buru-buru menghampirinya dan meninggalkan masakanku di dapur.

" Dari siapa?"

" Kim Jongin." Jawab Chanyeol datar. Bisa kulihat guratan cemburu dari wajah tampannya yang langsung membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah. Kuambil ponselku dari tangan Chanyeol dan bergerak sedikit menjauhinya untuk menerima telepon dari tunanganku.

" Halo…" Sapaku.

" Huna dimana kau? Kenapa belum pulang?" Jawab Jongin diseberang sana. Bisa kutangkap rasa khawatir dari suaranya.

" A-aku sepertinya malam ini tidak pulang. Aku— Aku ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan, jadi malam ini aku menginap di rumah Luhan _hyung_. Maaf."

Maafkan aku Jongin. Lagi-lagi aku berbohong padamu. Aku sebenarnya bukan menginap di rumah Luhan _hyung_ tapi aku menginap disini. Di rumah Chanyeol. Kekasih gelapku.

"..."

" Jongin Maaf. Kau tidak marah kan?" Ujarku cemas saat Jongin tak menjawabku.

" Tidak. Aku tidak marah. Kau kerjakan saja tugasmu." Jawabnya lembut.

" Benarkah? Kau tidak apa-apa sendiri dirumah?" Tanyaku. Jujur aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

" Aku tak apa. Kerjakan saja tugasmu sampai selesai. Apa besok mau kujemput di tempat Luhan _hyung_?"

" T-tidak! Tidak usah! Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Potongku panik sebelum dia menyelesaikan perkataanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkannya menjemputku di rumah Luhan _hyung_ sementara aku tidak menginap ditempatnya.

" Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan tidur terlalu malam ya. Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya tanpa curiga.

" Aku juga." Jawabku kemudian kuputuskan telponku cepat-cepat karena Chanyeol sudah menatapku penuh cemburu. Kuhampiri Chanyeol dan kutatap wajahnya yang tampak sedikit kesal.

" Maaf." Seruku seraya megelus pipinya lembut. Aku betul-betul merasa bersalah saat mengatakan ini. Chanyeol balas menatapku. Kali ini tatapannya terasa lebih lembut. Chanyeol menghela napas pelan sebelum menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

" Sudahlah. Toh ini memang resikoku jadi pria kedua." Jawabnya pelan membuat hatiku terasa miris.

Aku memang selingkuh. Aku memang menduakan Jongin dengan Chanyeol . Sudah lima bulan lebih aku berselingkuh dengannya tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin . Walaupun hubunganku dengan MinhoJongin sudah sangat lama terjalin dan terikat oleh sebuah pertunangan tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak kehadiran Chanyeol dihatiku.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak saat Chanyeol memintaku menjadi pacarnya walau kami sama-sama tahu posisiku. Aku menyayangi Chanyeol , tapi aku juga sangat menyayangi Jongin . Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Jongin karena aku bahagia bersamanya. Tapi aku juga tidak mau melepaskan Chanyeol karena dia sudah menempati sebagian hatiku. Sebut aku egois, sebut aku serakah, sebut aku brengsek atau apapun itu, tapi aku tidak mau melepaskan dua pria ini. Karena aku mencintai mereka. Aku mencintai mereka dengan satu hatiku dan aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyenangkan mereka. Aku akan berusaha seadil mungkin walau mungkin itu hanya sebagai wujud permintaan maafku karena sudah menyakiti hati mereka berdua.

* * *

 ** _And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_**

* * *

 **\- Jongin Point of View -**

" Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan tidur terlalu malam ya. Aku mencintaimu."

" Aku juga." Balasnya dan langsung memutuskan telpon begitu saja.

Aku termangu menatap ponselku dan berusaha menahan rasa sesak didadaku. Kata-katanya tadi melintas lagi dikepalaku.

 _'_ _...A-aku sepertinya malam ini tidak pulang. Aku.. Ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan, jadi malam ini aku menginap di rumah Luhan_ hyung. _Maaf.'_

Benarkah ? Benarkah kau menginap di rumah Luhan _hyung_ ? Bukannya kau sedang menginap di rumah pria itu? Pria yang sudah merebut separuh hatimu dariku.

Aku tahu kau berbohong padaku Sehun. Aku tahu kau berselingkuh dengannya. Aku tahu alasanmu menjadi lebih sering berada di luar beberapa bulan ini. Aku masih ingat jelas rasa sakit dihatiku saat melihat tubuhmu dipeluk laki-laki lain didepan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Rasanya ada beribu batu yang menghujam ulu hatiku saat aku membayangkan apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Park Chanyeol itu. Tapi walau aku tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan dibelakangku, aku hanya bisa diam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Karena aku mengharapkan kejujuran darimu.

Aku mengharapkan kalau suatu saat nanti, aku mendengar ini dari mulutmu sendiri. Meski aku tahu berdiam diri seperti ini sama saja dengan membunuh diri sendiri perlahan-lahan. Mungkin aku bodoh. Mungkin juga aku pengecut karena masih bisa diam setelah tahu kekasihku dijamah laki-laki lain. Tapi meski begitu aku punya alasan lain untuk terus diam.

Entah kenapa, aku yakin kalau suatu saat nanti kau akan kembali padaku. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan kembali ke sisiku seutuhnya.

Karena kau terlalu mencintaiku seperti aku terlalu mencintaimu.

* * *

 ** _I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_**

* * *

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Jongin masih terlelap di atas ranjang empuknya. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur karena mencemaskan Sehun dan sibuk memikirkan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya dan Chanyeol sepanjang malam.

Menjelang subuh barulah Jongin bisa tertidur. Itupun karena sudah terlalu lelah. Jongin menggulingkan badannya ke samping saat sinar matahari yang menyelip masuk lewat jendela dirasanya mengusik tidurnya. Jongin pun melanjutkan tidurnya dengan tenang tapi sebentar kemudian dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyelip masuk ke pinggangnya membuat tubuhnya yang semula dingin terasa hangat.

Awalnya Jongin tak menyadari hal itu, tapi lama-lama Jongin merasa ada hal yang aneh. Pria itu kemudian membuka matanya dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat sosok yang terus dia pikirkan sepanjang malam tengah berbaring disampingnya dan tersenyum manis menatapnya. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

 _`Mungkin aku bermimpi. Bagaimana mungkin_ Sehun _ada disini?_ _Bukanya dia menginap dirumah_ Chanyeol _?'_

Jongin menggosok matanya perlahan, dia pikir mungkin ada yang salah dengan matanya.

" Pagi sayang." Sapa Sehun lembut seperti biasanya sambil mendaratkan kecupan selamat pagi di bibir Jongin. Jongin terdiam. Bibirnya sama hangatnya dengan bibir Sehun yang biasanya.

" Sehun?" Bisik Jongin pelan.

" Aku pulang sayang." Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap Jongin . " Maaf karena meninggalkanmu sendirian disini." Bisik Sehun sambil menatap mata Jongin dalam-dalam. Jongin balas menatap Sehun. Dapat dia rasakan kalau pemuda manis ini memang benar-benar merasa bersalah.

" Jonginie?" Panggil Sehun karena Jongin tak menjawabnya.

" Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

" Setengah delapan." Jawab Sehun bingung karena alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanya Jongin malah menanyakan jam.

Jongin tersenyum menatap Sehun kemudian memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat membuat Sehun semakin bingung. Jongin senang sekali Sehun ada disampingnya saat dia membuka matanya. Untuk sesaat dia melupakan perselingkuhan Sehun.

" Yah! Kim Jongin , aku baru tidak pulang sehari saja kau sudah begini? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak pulang beberapa hari? Huh?" Canda Sehun saat Jongin mendekap tubuhnya semakin erat. Jongin terdiam menatap Sehun sebelum menjawab.

" Kalau begitu, Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Kalau kau meninggalkanku aku pasti akan mati kesepian." Ujar Jongin sambil menatap Sehun serius.

Sehun tersentak pelan mendengar perkataan Jongin secara tidak langsung dia merasa tersindir. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung menatap kekasihnya. Belum pernah Sehun melihat Jongin seserius ini sebelumnya.

" Sebegitu besarkah cintamu padaku tuan Kim?" Tanya Sehun setengah bercanda.

" Tentu saja! Aku sangat mencintaimu! lebih dari apapun didunia ini!" Jawab Jongin tegas membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah.

" Unngg, terimakasih. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Balas Sehun seraya memeluk Jongin . Menyusupkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke dada hangat Jongin untuk menyembunyikan rasa bersalah yang terlukis jelas diwajahnya.

* * *

 ** _I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_**

* * *

" Kau mau keluar ?" Tanya Jongin saat mendapati Sehun tengah mematut dirinya didepan cermin.

Sehun menatap Jongin lewat pantulan cermin. Pria itu berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi, dengan handuk putih yang meliliti pinggangnya yang berotot. Tubuhnya yang kekar masih berhiaskan titik-titik air yang membuat kulit kecoklatannya terlihat mengkilap.

" Iya." Jawab Sehun singkat sambil mengoleskan BB cream tipis-tipis di wajah mulusnya.

" Kemana ?" Tanya Jongin lagi seraya berjalan mendekati Sehun. Detik kemudian Sehun merasakan sepasang lengan kuat Jongin melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bukan! Bukan karena Jongin memeluknya atau karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat saat ini. Sehun sudah berjuta kali berada dalam posisi seperti ini dengan Jongin , hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baru baginya. Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang karena pertanyaan Jongin.

 _Kemana dia akan pergi?_

Bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya ?

" Hanya— keluar sebentar dengan Donghae _hyung_." Jawab Sehun tanpa menatap Jongin .

" Aku tanya kemana. Bukan dengan siapa. " Ujar Jongin dingin dan sekejap sekujur tubuh Sehun membatu. Sehun tak tahu harus bagaimana merespon Jongin . Jujur, Sehun merasa tidak bisa lagi membohongi Jongin , tapi...

" Hanya makan siang di _restaurant_ Seungyeol _Hyung_." Ujar Sehun cepat dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tatanan rambutnya, masih tak berani menatap _Minho_.

Jongin terdiam mendengar jawaban Sehun. Jongin tahu Sehun berbohong. Jongin tahu untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sehun membohonginya lagi.

Jongin merasakan perih dihatinya melihat sikap Sehun. Mendengar kebohongannya.

Apa dia pikir Jongin akan percaya dengan perkataannya ?

Apa dia benar-benar berpikir kalau Jongin masih tidak tahu apa-apa ?

Ingin sekali rasanya Jongin mengatakan pada Sehun kalau dia tahu apa yang sudah dilakukanya selama ini.

Ingin sekali rasanya Jongin mendatangi Park Chanyeol. Menghajarnya dan mengatakan kalau Sehun itu miliknya!

Miliknya dan hanya dia!

Tapi Jongin tidak bisa melakukan itu. Tidak bisa. Karena dia terlalu mencintai Sehun, dia tak akan melakukan itu. Dia tak akan membuat Sehun sedih, dia tak akan membuat Sehun merasa malu karena tahu kalau dia menduakannya selama ini.

Jongin menatap wajah Sehun yang terpantul di cermin. Pemuda manis itu masih menolak tatapannya dan berusaha sekeras mungkin terlihat fokus dengan tatanan rambutnya yang sudah terlihat sempurna. Tapi meski begitu, meski Sehun berusaha berakting sebaik mungkin, Jongin masih bisa melihat segelintir rasa bersalah dan ketakutan terpancar dari sepasang mata Sehun yang menawan.

Dan sorot matanyalah yang lagi-lagi membuat Jongin kembali meredam semua emosinya dalam-dalam.

" Hey, Huna..." Jongin mengangkat dagu Sehun agar kekasihnya menatapnya.

Sehun mau tak mau menatap wajah Jongin dan merasakan dirinya langsung tenggelam dalam sorot mata Jongin yang tajam, intens dan lembut. Lama mereka saling pandang dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Jongin mengusap tulang pipi Sehun dengan lembut dan mencium sudut bibir Sehun.

" Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Jongin berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku ditempatnya. Tenggelam dalam kecamuk rasa bersalah yang kian menghimpit inchi demi inchi sudut hatinya.

* * *

 ** _Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_**

* * *

" Kita— Kita sampai disini saja." Ujar Sehun pelan.

Jantung Chanyeol serasa berhenti berdetak saat kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari bibir Sehun. Chanyeol tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan sesakit ini rasanya saat Sehun mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan itu. Namun meski begitu dia tetap berusaha bersikap tenang.

" Dia sudah mengetahuinya?" Ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng pelan, menunduk menatap jemarinya yang saling bertautan dipangkuannya.

" Lalu kenapa ?" Tanya Chanyeol agak terburu-buru. Sebisa apapun dia berusaha menekannya, rasa putus asa masih terpancar dari kata-katanya.

Sehun terdiam. Lama. Seperti sibuk mencari alasan yang tepat untuk diutarakan pada Chanyeol sementara pemuda tampan itu menggunakan keheningan ini untuk menyiapkan hatinya atas jawaban apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut Sehun.

" Karena aku tidak mau lagi membohonginya. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus mengecewakannya lebih dari ini." Tutur Sehun pelan dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

" Maafkan aku." Ujar Sehun lagi seraya bangun dari duduknya saat dia merasa tangisnya akan tumpah.

Sehun tidak mau lebih lama lagi menatap Chanyeol. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah dan semakin berat untuk meninggalkannya.

" Sehun." Panggil Chanyeol tepat sebelum Sehun beranjak meninggalkannya. Dia harus menanyakan ini sebelum Sehun benar-benar lepas dari genggamannya. Satu pertanyaan saja dan dia akan puas. Satu pertanyaan saja, dan dia akan melepaskan Sehun untuk kembali kepelukan Jongin.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya namun tak berbalik menatap Chanyeol .

Tekadnya sudah bulat. Apapun yang Chanyeol katakan padanya, dia tak akan kembali lagi bersama Chanyeol . Tidak akan.

" Apa... Selama ini.. Kau menyayangiku..?" Ujar Chanyeol getir.

Sehun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol . Hatinya terasa sakit dan air matanya mulai mendesak keluar. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tangisnya tak pecah. Sehun menundukan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, tak berani menatap Chanyeol atau bahkan sekedar membalikkan tubuhnya. Berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk memberikan jawaban untuk akhir dari semua ini.

" Aku tidak akan mungkin mengkhianati pria yang sangat aku cintai kalau aku tidak menyayangimu." Ujar Sehun pelan, namun cukup untuk didengar Chanyeol .

Dan Sehun berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Chanyeol bahkan sebelum Chanyeol sempat merespon perkataannya. Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih duduk terdiam didalam cafe yang pernah menjadi tempat favorit mereka berdua. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri disitu dengan semua kenangan-kenangan indah mereka.

Chanyeol terdiam menatap kursi disebrangnya yang kini kosong. Seulas senyum sedih menghiasi bibirnya.

" Selamat tinggal Sehunnie." Bisik Chanyeol.

* * *

Sehun berjalan lunglai keluar cafe dengan wajah basah penuh air mata. Air matanya sudah berjatuhan detik saat dia berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol . Berat bagi Sehun untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol , tapi bagaimanapun, Sehun tidak bisa selamanya bersama dia.

Dan Sehun yakin ini keputusan yang terbaik.

Sehun menghela napas kuat. Berusaha menenangkan dadanya yang terasa sesak karena isak tangisnya. Sehun mengusap wajahnya, menghapus sisa jejak air mata yang membekas dipipinya.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ditengah-tengah pandangannya yang buram karena air mata, Sehun melihat sosok Jongin .

Berdiri disebrang jalan. Tak kurang beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, Jongin berdiri bersandar dipintu mobilnya, menatap Sehun dengan kedua matanya yang tajam.

Tubuh Sehun terasa kaku. Pikiran-pikiran liar mulai membuatnya panik. Ketakutan akan kenyataan bahwa Jongin mengetahui semuanya dan akan meninggalkannya menyergapnya.

Sehun dan Jongin hanya diam. Saling menatap dari seberang jalan. Saling bertukar pandang seakan tengah membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak dan hanya saling menatap.

Sampai akhirnya Jongin merentangkan tangannya perlahan dan tersenyum kecil kearah Sehun.

 _'_ _Kembalilah padaku Huna.'_

Sehun menggigit bibirnya seraya berjalan perlahan kearah Jongin . Mata mereka tak pernah lepas dari satu sama lain. Air mata Sehun menetes perlahan seiring dengan jalannya yang bertambah cepat.

Sehun sudah setengah berlari kearah Jongin , namun matanya tak pernah lepas memandang mata pria yang selalu dicintainya ini. Membuat Jongin dapat melihat jelas rasa bersalah dan penyesalan dalam sorot matanya.

Sehun menghambur kepelukan Jongin saat pria itu berada tepat didepan matanya. Tangannya merangkul leher Jongin erat-erat, membenamkan wajahnya yang penuh air mata dalam pundak Jongin yang selalu terasa hangat untuknya. Jongin merengkuh tubuh ramping Sehun dan mendekapnya tak kalah erat sebagaimana Sehun mendekapnya. Seakan tak ingin membiarkan Sehun lepas dari dekapannya lagi.

" _I love you,_ Huna." Bisik Jongin ditelinga Sehun.

" _I love you more_." Jawab Sehun cepat.

" _I love you most_."

Dan mereka tahu, ini adalah awal yang baru untuk cinta mereka...

* * *

 ** _Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this_**

 ** _Anymore…._**

 **FIN**

 **A/N : Long time no see babies. It's Fi again. A lil gift for my babies for the up coming new year. Happy -soon to be- New year. Kita sambut 2016 dengan penuh cinta dari tanah KaiHun.**

 **Reviews, subscribes, and followers are love. Till next time, paipai^^**


End file.
